


Uncle Ben's Pre-Murdered Rice

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [21]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour, POV Third Person Omniscient, deities help us all i'm shitposting again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Spider-Man goes grocery shopping.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to ~~blame~~ thank the r/fanfiction discord for inspiring this. And for the title.

One night, at around 2 am on a Thursday night, a masked figure walked into an all-night convenience store. Spider-Man was doing his shopping.

This all proceeded as normal, Spidey slowly filling the basket hanging from his arm with his groceries, until he reached... _the rice aisle_.

Unsuspecting of what was to come, he browsed along, checking prices to find the absolute cheapest available. (Superheroing doesn't pay well, and neither does his day job at the Daily Bugle.)

Abruptly, the basket clattered to the ground, a moment before Spidey himself fell to his knees.

He'd found the Uncle Ben rice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man eats Uncle Ben... rice.

Spider-Man returned home that evening, having purchased the rice out of social awkwardness. He'd made a scene and, despite the cashier's expression never shifting from bored disinterest, he'd known she was judging him.

(This, despite the fact that in her place he wouldn't even care. Caring was for people who were paid more than minimum wage.)

Unpacking his groceries, he attempted valiantly not to break down and cry at the sight of the rice.

He was, alas, unsuccessful.

Fifteen minutes later...

"With great power," he whispered into the rice as he ate, tears pouring down his face, "comes great responsibility."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I had to continue it. ~~I lied, I'm not sorry at all.~~
> 
> Here's how it all went down:
>
>> [22:34] [Corru] plot bunny incarnate: my mpreg days are over for a while though, now I shitpost with vore. and Uncle Ben.  
> [22:35] [Corru] plot bunny incarnate: ...I should write a vore fic with Uncle Ben.
> 
> (Intervening messages cut for clarity.) 


End file.
